


Your God Damned Underwear

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy drabble, Mentions of Smut, Valentine’s Day is mentioned, but no actual smut, so technically a Valentine’s Day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: For the prompt: “pick your underwear up off the floor!”“Why you’re the one who threw them there last night remember”Also know as the time Beca keeps leaving her shit everywhere and Aubrey’s annoyed by it but Beca reminds her of why her underwear ended up in the floor





	Your God Damned Underwear

Okay so Aubrey loves Beca like an awful lot and more than anyone should ever be able to love another. Their marriage was perfect they work in a perfect harmony with each other and the romance was certainly still alive but sometimes Beca would just annoy Aubrey to no end and worst part was Beca wasn’t even doing it deliberately, well most of the time at any rate.

After being married for a year the two women had a dog, a beagle named Charlie, and life was good, great even. With life in general being so good the fact that their sex life was even better blew them both away to say the least. Half the time they barely made it through the front door before somebody’s hand was in the others pants. Their friends found it annoying some days and on others they found it to be hilarious.

One of Beca’s little quirks that annoy Aubrey is that she can be a bit of a slob at times like she’ll leave her clothes in the ground rather than putting them in the hamper or she won’t hang the towels in the bathroom or she’ll leave all of her make up out or just won’t do the dishes after cooking. It was the little things but they always annoyed Aubrey nonetheless.

It was Valentine’s Day and Beca had taken Aubrey out for a romantic dinner despite her personal hatred for the holiday. Dinner went well and they made it home, barely. And we’ll just say they didn’t go to sleep any time soon.

The next morning however Beca was awoken to Aubrey yelling at her about her underwear on the floor or something equally as ridiculous.

“Beca for the last time baby, please pick your underwear up off the floor!”

“But babe you were the one who threw them there last night remember,”. A deep blush quickly flooded across Aubrey’s face at the memory of the night before. The sex was great but the way those panties made Beca’s ass look, god, it took her breath away.

“I’ll let you off this time but only because you know how to use your god damned mouth,”

“Well I was an a capella girl. It’s like a requirement that we know how to use our mouths Bree you of all people should know that,”. Beca got up and put her underwear in the hamper before pulling Aubrey into a deep kiss. “Also you certainly weren’t complaining about them last night. How did you say it again? God Beca your ass looks like it was shaped by the aca-gods themselves,”

“Well it’s true your ass was breathtaking in those,”

“I bet it was,” The two returned to the bed and they weren’t heard of until lunch.

Sure it was infuriating when Beca left her stuff lying around but god the sex that followed always made up for it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly if there’s any errors let me know! And as always there no beta so just let me know if you see anything dramatic. Thanks all! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
